Blood of the Warriors
by inactive account im sorry
Summary: Leo Featherbern, volunteer and tribute from District 2. Gender: M. Age: 14. Iona Birchwud, tribute from District 7. Gender: F. Age: 12. Brent Clenchdon, tribute from District 11. Gender: M. Age: 16. Willow Shine, tribute from District 4. Gender: F. Age: 15. May the odds be ever in your favor. (Human) COMPLETED!
1. Holly, Jay, and Leo

Chapter 1

**Congratulations, reader. You've just opened up my first crossover! All cats here are human with human names, and have districts based on their personality. Remember, in order for me to be encouraged to update, I have to get reviews. Hmm... let's say... 5 reviews to update. Yeah, that should be enough. Happy Hunger Games!**

**_And may the odds be ever in your favor._**

Holly slowly pushed the cotton covers off her slim body, stretching her arms in the air. She yawned, straightening her black nightgown.

"C'mon, Jay-jay, time to wake." Holly lightly pushed Jay's shoulder a few times. The light-haired boy groaned.

"What time is it?" He yawned, ruffling his hair.

"6:00." Holly looked at the rusty clock plastered to the wall.

"Only six?!" Jay snapped, falling back in his bed. "I never wake this early!"

"Oh come one!" Holly whined. "This is the first time this year you'll be in front of the whole district; I need you to look good!"

Jay's eyes widened. "I-," he stuttered. "The Reaping?"

"Yes!" Holly snapped. "We'll be in front of all the other 14 year olds, and I want to look my best!"

"Knock it off, Holly!" Leo shouted, tossing a pillow at Holly.

"Leo!" Holly shrieked. She jumped up and tackled her twin brother. He chortled, laughing as he flung Holly off of him.

"Give it up Holly!" Jay sighed. "You're not getting us up a six in the morning!"

"You boys are so stupid!" Holly pouted. "Don't you want to look good in front of everyone?"

"No." Leo and Jay said at the same time. Holly groaned.

"Fine, but when you two get teased for looking like hobos, it's your fault." Holly crossed her arms and walked away.

Leo laughed, slipping his thin blankets off of him. "Race you to the Pear Tree." Jay jumped into the air quick as a flash and raced out of the window. Leo ran just as fast.

"I win." Jay panted.

"No, you lose." Leo said from the other side of the tree. "I was here first."

"Well, can't argue with sight." Jay grumbled. He slipped his hand off of the tree, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Leo shouted.

"To see Bree and Blaise!" Jay shouted.

"Okay! Tell Bree I said hi!"

"Got it!" Jay shouted, and started running towards an old shack.

The shack was a store for weapons and food. Mainly for food, but a few weapons were hung here and there. Jay grabbed an apple and ran.

"Bree!" He shouted.

"Right here!" A shape swung from a tree and landed on her rump next to Jay. She yanked a rope and two crutches rained down. One landed in her hand, the other in another boy's hand.

"Blaise!" Bree smiled.

"Jay!" Blaise frowned. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Holly made me wake up early for the Reaping." Jay grumbled. "She wanted to make me look like a 'gentleman'."

"Since when are you one of those?" Bree teased. All three of them laughed.

"My sister's making Tyler and I wear these two ties she found in the dump." Blaise frowned.

"Lucky." Bree snorted. "My mother's making me wear her old black strapless dress. Unlike the one I wore last year."

"I bet Jay'll like you in that one." Blaise laughed.

"I can't see, dumbass." Jay said straightly. Bree face-palmed.

"Bree!" A girl shouted above the. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Blossy wants me." Bree groaned. "Hand me my crutches. I'll see you later."

"BREE!"

"I'm coming dammit!" Bree screamed. She snatched the crutches in one hand, and latched onto the branch above her, flinging herself with just her hand. She pulled herself up, her lifeless leg dangling in the air.

"Well, I'll go too before Mom misses me." Blaise said, waving good-bye, then stopped. "Bye."

"See you at the Reaping." Jay waved. "Happy Hunger Games."

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Blaise mimicked the strange accent Capitol people had, then started running away.

Jay leapt to his feet and ran back to his home.

"Oh my god Jay!" Holly screeched just as he walked through the door. "The Reaping is in an hour and we need to get you dressed!"

"I'm already dressed!" Jay yelled back. Holly snatched the back of his shirt and tugged him towards a room.

"Your clothes are in there. Get dressed!" Holly slammed the door. Jay ripped his musty shirt off and felt around, until the touch of soft fabric brushed his finger tips. He grasped the article in his hand and slipped it over his head. Feeling around, he grasped the knob on the door and pushed it open.

"You look like a dork!" Leo laughed. He was lucky; he looked very handsome in his slacks and top. Meanwhile, Jay's clothes looked very large on his skimpy body.

"Give him a break, Leo!" Scarlet, their step-mother shouted. Their step-dad, Braden, sniggered. Scarlet smacked him on the shoulder.

"He's doing the best he can!" Holly yelled from Scarlet and Braden's room.

"I don't need to be fussed over, dammit!" Jay shouted. He stomped out of the door. "I'm going!"

"Wait!" Holly shrieked. "Don't go! Your hair still needs to be combed!"

"I don't give a damn about my hair!" Jay yelled back.

"Jayson Fittsberg Featherbern, you get here right now!" Scarlet screamed. "The Capitol sees to us as Peacekeepers to make sure everyone is in an orderly fashion and that includes people's clothing! Get your hair combed NOW!" Braden laughed at his fuming wife, until she whipped around, her auburn hair streaming around her face like fire. "You!" Scarlet's eyes narrowed towards the tan man.

"M-, me?" He gulped. Leo cackled at the fear in his step-dad's eyes.

"Get those kids in line before _I _do so." She hissed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stomping away.

Braden sighed, sitting down on the couch and rubbing his temples. He muttered something about the Hunger Games and Scarlet, but Jay couldn't make it out.

"Dad," Leo paused. Braden sat up.

"Yes?"

"Why is Mom so mean?"

Braden sighed, slouching back. "You're still too young."

"That's what you tell me every time!" Leo whined. "I wanna know!"

"If you keep whining I'll never tell you!" Braden snapped.

"Fine." Leo sniffed.

"Good." Braden sighed, sitting back on the couch and pulling an old book out of his leather coat.

"I guess I'll never know." Leo sighed. He grabbed his wool coat and walked out the door.

Leo grabbed a knife he stole from the weapon's store and chucked it at a target, landing it exactly on crudely-drawn heart. He'd been practicing for a while, he'd never know if he was reaped. It could be any time.

He grasped the handle and yanked it out of the target. Leo was about to throw it again when a soft voice interrupted him.

"Practicing for the Hunger Games, eh?"

"Chloe." Leo breathed. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"It wasn't that long!" Chloe protested. "Only a month!"

"I know!" Leo smiled. "But every month seems long here!"

"I wish this place had something more to it." Chloe sighed. "The Capitol is better compared to this place."

"The Capitol," Leo shook his head. "Everything wrong in Panem starts with the Capitol."

"The Capitol wasn't all that bad." Chloe shrugged. "I even got my hair dyed pink."

Leo pulled his arms back and looked straight at Chloe. She _did _get her hair dyed pink. It was a darker pink, but still vibrant.

"You do know people will scorn you for that." Leo frowned.

"Yeah..." Chloe sighed. "But hey, at least I'll be different than the other girls."

A very loud siren wailed, coming from the center town.

"The Reaping." Chloe and Leo whispered simultaneously. They broke into a run a few seconds later.

"Leo!" Holly hissed in line. "Where the hell were you?"

"With Chloe!" Leo hissed back.

"She's back." Holly whispered.

"Yep." Chloe whispered a few feet from them. A 17 year old hissed at her to be quiet. "Sorry."

"Next!" The lady with the blood needle blared. Holly stepped up, wincing at the jab of the needle. The lady jammed Holly's finger onto the paper, then toned, "Next!"

Leo stepped forward, and the lady pricked his finger. He didn't feel much over his nervousness. He knew that two families would be boarding up their windows, tears filling their eyes. He knew that it might be his family; it might be Chloe's. Heck, it might even be Bree's. The Reaping was mysterious.

"Next!" The woman shouted. Leo moved with Holly, standing next to her. Jay was on the other side. A minute later Chloe was standing next to him.

"Welcome," The announcer grinned a few minutes later. "To the 42 annual Hunger Games!"

A guard jabbed a young girl, hissing, "Show some enthusiasm!" She started cheering, as did everyone else. It was fake, you could tell, but still there nonetheless.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." She smiled widely. "Let's start with the boys."

She reached into the glass jar of names, pulling out a white slip of paper.

"Jayson Featherbern." The announcer grinned. The crowd went silent as Jay looked into the air, tears welling in his eyes.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Leo screamed, running to the stage. "Leo Featherbern!" He shouted. His sister Holly cried on Jay's shoulder, Jay staring with blank, blind eyes.

"Very well," the announcer said. "Leo Featherbern, male tribute from District 2!"

"No!" Chloe shrieked. She clung onto Leo's coat. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered. He wrapped one arm around her torso and kissed her straight on the lips. She stood paralyzed for only a moment, then quickly wrapped her arms around him. A guard grasped Leo's arm and dragged him on stage, leaving Chloe in tears where she was standing.

"Well then, girls next." The announcer smiled. She reached into the container, pulling out another strip of paper. "Heather Undine."

A young blonde girl burst into tears, collapsing on the ground. Two guards hauled her to her feet and tossed her onstage.

"Congratulations, tributes. Happy Hunger Games!" She smiled. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."


	2. Daelyn

Chapter 2

**Wow, 7 reviews! You over-achievers! Let's say, hmm... 15 reviews for me to update. Got it? Okay. Here we go!**

District 7 was definitely not the prettiest district Daelyn had seen. Stacks of wood were piled up in every corner, nook, and cranny it could fit in. Daelyn was far too delicate to work every day, her skin too pale to see direct sunlight for seven hours a day.

Her father and mother had kept her secret from the district, sending her to a private school while her sister Iona, with her messy blonde hair and dark skin, and those grey and green eyes, got to see the world. And so far, from what Iona told her, it wasn't very pretty.

Iona was not a very nice person. While normally picked on for her abnormal eyes, she tended to be very violent with her terrible attitude and temper. Though mean, she was very soft-hearted, caring for everything except humans. One time, Daelyn caught the girl tending a young bird, a Mockingjay, singing to it very softly after it fell from its nest.

"Daelyn!" Iona hissed, shaking her sister. "We have to go!"

Daelyn nodded, rushing to get back to the little log cabin they called home.

"We're back!" Iona shouted.

"I have your dresses." Their mother Whitney smiled, handing Daelyn a small white dress and Iona a black one. Daelyn and Iona walked to a back room the family used as a closet and got dressed up in the pretty dresses.

"Your dress is beautiful." Daelyn smiled at her sister. Iona's dress was a sheer black, lightly draped over her shoulders, ending at her mid thigh.

"Thanks. Yours too." Iona smiled back. Daelyn looked down on the lacy white dress on her slim body.

"Thanks." Daelyn smiled, then frowned. "Io, what if one of us gets Reaped?"

"I would volunteer for you." Iona looked over her shoulder, then placed her hand on Daelyn's shoulder. Daelyn looked into her mismatched eyes. "If you are ever reaped, I will always volunteer for you."

"But-,"

"Not buts. I've been training for this. You don't even know how to hold a kitchen knife properly."

Daelyn wanted to protest, but couldn't come up with anything to say that made sense.

"Girls!" Whitney yelled. "The Reaping is in thirty minutes tops! Get out here!"

"Coming!" Daelyn shouted. The two girls opened the door and dashed out.

"You two go together, we can't go." Their dad, Brendon, said sadly.

"Okay." Iona grabbed Daelyn's hand and walked out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Daelyn asked.

"To the towncenter. That's where the Reapings take place every year." Iona frowned, looking around. "C'mon."

Daelyn followed Iona through a severed forest of stumps, finally into something that looked remotely like a town.

"Next!" A woman with a needle in her hand blared. Iona pushed Daelyn ahead of her and into the line.

When it was Daelyn's turn to get pricked, she looked towards Iona, whimpering, "I don't wanna do this."

"You have to, just go! Finn told me it doesn't hurt that much!" Iona hissed. Daelyn stepped forward, placing the back of her hand on the counter. The lady jabbed a thick needle into Daelyn's index finger, Daelyn yelped as she saw the blood on her finger. The lady smashed her finger onto a sheet of paper.

"Next!" She yelled, pushing Daelyn aside. Daelyn waited for Iona to finish until she went into the group with all the other twelve year olds.

"Iona!" Finn smiled from the group of fourteen year olds.

"Finn!" Iona smiled, waving to him.

"Who's the lady next to you?" He shouted.

"My twin Daelyn!"

"That's her?!"

"Yeah!" Iona yelled. "Say hi, Daelyn!"

"Hi!" Daelyn waved.

"How are you-," Finn started, only to be shoved by a guard, hissing at him to be quiet.

"Welcome to the 42 annual Hunger Games!" The announcer yelled. A few people started cheering, eventually everyone joining in out of the sheer authority of the peacekeepers. "Let us draw the names of tributes!"

He reached into the glass container, mixing it around and eventually yanking out a paper.

"Iona Birchwud." He smiled. Daelyn stared at Iona, who had not shed a single tear.

"No." Daelyn whispered as three guards grabbed the blonde girl and dragged her onstage.

"Io," Finn whispered, tears falling from his green eyes.

"Welcome, Iona," The announcer grinned at her. Iona planted a blank look on her face. "Beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." Iona smiled a bit.

"Next tribute!" He yelled, yanking a paper from the glass jar of boys' names. "Finnlay Dustan."

Iona stood still for a moment, shocked. "Finn!" She screeched, finally collapsing on the ground. "No!"

The guards struggled with Finn, eventually getting him onstage. The guards and Finn all sported bruises, proving the Finn did give up a good fight.

"There you have it. Iona and Finn, tributes from District 7!"


	3. Brent 1

Chapter 3

**Meh, I don't care if we didn't reach 15 reviews, I just wanna update! This story is so addicting to write, I can't stop myself!**

Brent's life was easy. If by easy, you mean terrible.

"Brent!" Nicole screeched. "Get in here now!"

"I'm coming Mom!" Brent yelled, running towards his mother.

"You'd better clean us this goddamn mess before the Reaping or I will pay for you to be picked!" She screamed, pointing to broken glass scattered on the carpet.

His mother Nicole was the winner of the 12 Hunger Games. His father, Crow, was forced into marriage because of Nicole's wealth. Eventually, he went back to his first wife Leah back in District 2. Leah soon died in childbirth, giving her children to her sister and her husband. Brent knew their names; Holly, Jayson, and Leonardo Featherbern.

Brent sighed, and started cleaning up the glass. His mother grabbed a bottle of something alcoholic and started gulping it down.

"Faster!" She screamed, chucking the vial at Brent. Brent cleverly dodged it, but that meant the contents spilling on the floor. He grabbed a rag from his back pocket and started scrubbing.

"Get your clothes on!" Nicole hissed, throwing an old dress shirt at Brent. "I don't want to miss another opportunity for you to get Reaped!"

Brent mumbled some swearwords, and slipped the shirt on. He ruffled his own black hair, then ran out the door.

He was greeted by three guards when he opened the door.

"You're late to the Reaping!" One hissed, grabbing Brent and beating him with a bat.

"It was Nicole's fault!" He protested. "She made me clean her broken bottles off the floor!"

"It isn't anyone's fault but yours!" Another shouted. "Get him in the Reaping center now!"

Brent was dragged across grounds and into the center of the town, where the Reaping was held. The man gathering the blood samples grasped Brent's hand and jabbed a needle in, slamming it on the paper. He pushed him into the crowd just before the announcer walked out.

"'Ello, District 11!" She cheered. "'Appy 'Unger Games, and may the odds be eva' in ya' favor!"

The crowd remained silent. The guards had given up on trying to get them to cheer a long time ago.

"Well, don' ya' all cheer at once." The announcer rolled her eyes, brushing her dull green hair out of her eyes. "Well, let's begin. Lassies' first." She reached into the glass jar. "Sunny Strikeh."

The town's only ray of sunshine. Of course she had to be reaped.

Sunny cried out, "No!" and collapsed onto the hard ground. Four guards hauled her to her feet and threw her onstage, quite literally.

"Gent'leman next." The announcer smiled, reaching into the glass container.

She frowned, reading the name over and over again.

"Eh, Brent Clenchdon." She frowned, scowling.

Brent's heart stopped. Everything in his mind shut down except the voice of the announcer.

_Brent Clenchdon._

"Get that troublemaker over there!" Nicole screeched. No one looked at her strangely; the town knew Nicole hated her son with all her heart (or at least what was left of it).

A guard grabbed Brent's arm and dragged him onto the stage.

"Congratulations, you two!" The announcer smiled widely. "Brent and Sunny, tributes from District 11!"


	4. Willow 1

Chapter 4

**So, final reaping chapter. Once you read this, check out my poll, on who YOU want to win. I won't show the results until the final chapter. Is that okay? Okay. Game face. Here we go.**

Willow was not a fisherman. She was not a swimmer. She didn't even like water.

But alas, those were the specialties of her district.

"Willow, Mama's sick again!" A little girl whined.

"Bring her to me!" Willow shouted, not looking up from the medicinal herbs she was grinding.

Willow, in fact, was the town's healer. She was the only one there who knew how to clean a cut, perform CPR, or save a drowning person. Many people came to her for help.

"Willow, you need to get dressed for the Reaping!" Mama Monica yelled. "Mama Monica has bought you a new dress!"

"Thank you Mama Monica!" Willow yelled back.

Mama Monica was the town's elder, caretaker, and first winner of the Hunger Games, raising up orphans and other children in the community. She was always hurt when the Reaping came around, but never showed it.

Willow ran from her work and took the new dress. It was long and blue, fishing neat designs were laced it.

"Oh, Mama Monica, it's beautiful!" Willow smiled. She tip-toed into a small room to get dressed.

"Willow, Mama Monica wants to give you something," Mama Monica smiled, crinkles forming near her eyes.

"What is it?" Willow asked sweetly.

"It's Mama Monica's ring." Mama Monica dropped a blue and silver ring into Willow's hand. "Mama Monica wants to tell you something that she has never said before."

"What is it, Mama Monica?"

"You are Mama Monica's favorite daughter." She smiled. "Don't tell anyone else, but Mama Monica loves you the most. Mama Monica wishes you luck, and that you may not be reaped.

"Willow Shine!" The announcer grinned as he pulled the name from the glass jar.

_Damn you Mama Monica. _She thought. _Damn you._

Willow started bawling as soon as she started walking towards the stage.

"Come, come!" The announcer said quickly. Willow walked as fast as she could onto the stage. The announcer smiled widely, then said, "Now for boys." He pulled a slip of paper out of the jay. "Beete Whiske!"

A black-haired boy around sixteen years stepped onto the stage, saying nothing; doing nothing.

"There you have it. Beete and Willow, tributes from District 4!

May the odds be ever in your favor!"


	5. Leo 1

Chapter 5

**This is ****_literally _****my favorite Leo chapter. Enough said.**

"You have a few minutes with your family and friends before you go." The guard had said as he tossed Leo into a room.

Leo threw himself onto the silk couch provided for him, crying softly. Chloe, Holly, Jay, Braden, Scarlet, Tyler, Blaise, Brian, Max, even Poppy, all people he loved, friends, family, he would lose. He would lose them.

Even if he won, he would never be the same. He knew a few people who had won, and they were not the same afterward.

Oh my god, what about Chloe? Chloe was Leo's best friend; Leo loved her; Leo loved her a lot.

"Leo," Chloe breathed. She collapsed onto him, hugging him tightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Leo whispered. He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair softly. "I'll win this. For you."

"Are you done here?" Braden chuckled. Leo and Chloe straightened up quickly, staring at the tan man in front of them.

"Leo!" Holly screamed, tackling her brother. "You stay safe, do you hear me?! Don't die!"

"Thank you." Jay cried. Bree hugged the light-haired boy, dropping a crutch in the process.

"Leo, Jay owes his life to you." Bree whispered, hugging him tighter. Blaise wrapped his arms around the two.

"Leo, take this." Chloe whispered, handing Leo a strand of silver rope. "I stole it from the Capitol, keep it with you. Please."

"I will." Leo whispered back, taking the rope.

"You may now come with us." A guard said blankly.

"No, don't leave!" Chloe cried, holding him tighter. Leo held her tighter and kissed her.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Leo whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek and onto Chloe's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, then stood up. "I'm ready. Good bye, Chloe."

"Leo," Chloe whispered, tears streaking down her face. "I'll miss you."

A guard grabbed Leo's arm and started dragging him away. Leo started struggling.

"Chloe!" Leo yelled, pushing the guard away. "Chloe I love you!"

"Leo!" Chloe screamed. "I love you too!"

"Good bye." He whispered. "Good bye!"

"Leo!" Chloe cried. "Win this!"

"I will!" He yelled.

"Enough of this love-crap!" The guard hissed, twisting Leo's arm and dragging him away.


	6. Iona 1

Chapter 6

**PLEASE**** vote on my poll! It means everything to this story! **

"Iona!" Daelyn breathed. Iona stood up, straightening her black dress.

Daelyn hugged her sister. Iona stood paralyzed, as human contact wasn't entirely her favorite thing.

"Iona you have to win this." Daelyn whispered. "You can't die."

"I'll win this," Iona whispered. "For my family. For Fi-," She stopped, a tear falling down her face. "I can't do it! I just_ can't do it_!"

"Iona." Daelyn cried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Iona scowled, wiping a few tears from her cheek. "It's not your fault."

"Just stay safe." Daelyn sobbed.

"Iona, you're allowed to take one thing into the arena with you." Brendon rubbed his eye. He pulled out a small box. "It's a bracelet. We bought it for you as fast as we could, with all the money we had."

"Wow." Iona breathed, taking the bracelet out of the box. It was silver, with one green gem and one grey gem in the center.

"It does something, too." Daelyn whispered. She pressed a small button invisible to most, and a green spike shot out of the middle. "It's poisonous, too. Don't let the Capitol find out though."

"I won't." Iona promised.

"Don't go to the Cornucopia." Whitney's eyes narrowed. "It's just a trick they use to lure you in and kill you."

"Mom, I'm fine." Iona rolled her eyes. "I've watched the Hunger Games. I know how to win. I know how to fight."

"Just don't die." Brendon wiped a tear from his eye. "I think our family will finally have a winner." Brendon kissed Iona's forehead. She hugged him, then Whitney, and finally Daelyn.

"I won't." Iona whispered. "I'll win this for you.

"Just never speak of Finn in front of me again."


	7. Brent 2

Chapter 7

**Remember to vote if you haven't! You choice may change everything. One vote is all it takes to make someone live and another die. So vote!**

Brent requested that one of the guards bring him his lucky rock from his bedroom. Happy to intrude on the Clenchdon's property, three guards eagerly retrieved it from the house.

Though they also came back with someone else.

"You brat!" Nicole screamed, slapping Brent's face. "You brat! You'll never win!"

"You're the one who won by hiding the whole time!" Brent screeched, shoving his mother. "You coward!"

"Enough!" A guard roared. "Take the mad woman away immediately! And get the tribute on the train!"

Two guards grabbed the two of Brent's arms and dragged him away.

Boy, did Brent smile at the sight of a guard beating his mother.


	8. Willow 2

Chapter 8

**Vote! Your choice may determine the games!**

"Mama Monica!" Willow breathed. Mama Monica rushed towards Willow, engulfing her in a huge bear hug.

"Mama Monica loves you!" Mama Monica smiled. "Mama Monica wishes you luck!"

"I will win this for you, Mama Monica." Willow smiled.

"Mama Monica won Hunger Games, Willow will win Hunger Games." Mama Monica wiped a tear from her eye. "Mama Monica will not mentor you, though. Mama Monica's son Reed will."

"Reed?" Willow asked.

"Reed, Mama Monica's son, winner of Hunger Games 13. Very good; mainly a fighter. Mama Monica's son will train you well."

"I love you, Mama." Willow hugged Mama Monica.

"Mama Monica loves you too." She hugged Willow. "Mama wishes you the best of luck. And keep that ring close, it brought Mama Monica luck in the arena, it will bring Willow luck too."

"Goodbye, Mama." Willow wiped tears from her eyes as a guard escorted her away.


	9. Leo 2

Chapter 9

**I really need more votes! So far, three characters are tied at 3 points each! *sobs* I don't know what to do know! *sobbing over***

Leo was escorted onto a white train, forced to sit down next to the whiny female tribute from his district.

"It's not fair!" She sniffled, bawling. "I'm only twelve! I'm all my family has!"

_Shut up! _Leo thought, resisting the urge to whack her on the head to shut her up.

"I don't even know if I can kill someone!" She wailed.

_This girl is going to die. _Leo rolled his eyes. Not like he wasn't, either.

"Alright," The announcer, whom Leo learned was Sorrel. She was very nice, she was even from District 2. She introduced herself as the mother of Chloe, Poppy, Hailey, and Monty, though Monty and Hailey died. Leo was still happy that he was finally speaking to Chloe's mother. "Your trainer is here, she came back from District 2."

I turned around to see a fiery red-head lady holding an axe.

"_Mom_?" Leo's jaw dropped.

"Leo!" Scarlet breathed, throwing her arms around him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was Reaped." Leo sighed. "It's not my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." Scarlet sighed. "It's the goddamn Capitol. I'm lucky I didn't get as much press coverage as the others."

"How the hell did you win the Hunger Games?" Leo gawked. "You're just a tiny troublemaker!"

"Leonardo Blazen Featherbern you say something like that again and I will _anata no o shiri o keru_*!" Scarlet hissed. Leo stared blankly at her. Scarlet shook her head. "Never mind, just don't call me that." "How did you win though?" Leo asked again.

"I was relentless." Scarlet looked out of the window. "I was only 13, the rebel child though. I never trained but I was good at thievery. I often stole Careers' weapons, and let one kill the other for their weapon. I did it continuously, until only weaklings were left. I hid inside the Cornucopia, in a hidden crook no one knew about, until everyone else was dead. That's how I won."

"What environment were you in?"

"Tundra. Freezing cold, with constant snow storms and torrential winds added on top. It was torture." Scarlet shook her head. "I can't explain anymore of it to you; each Hunger Games is different."

"What was it like, winning and all that?" The girl Heather said quietly. Scarlet turned around to face her.

"It was the worst feeling in the world." Scarlet closed her eyes, a tear streaking down her face. "Just knowing that twenty-three children died for your survival, fighting to the death. Twelve years after, and I'm still the same. A hollow shell of a person, I can't even have someone sneak up on me without me putting a knife to their throat. My husband can't surprise me anymore, he's already gotten a scar on his throat."

"So that's why Dad said it was a 'love cut'." Leo looked up. "Shouldn't we be talking about strategies?" Leo stopped. "Wait, so you're only Twenty-five?"

"You were my sister's kids. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." Scarlet said, frowning. Leo stood there, shocked.

"Can you tell me how to win?" Heather asked.

"I'd rather not." Scarlet smiled softly. "I'd like not to scare little Heather before we get in the Capitol."

"Thank you, Scarlet." Heather smiled.

"Well, let's get eating. These pork roasts aren't gonna eat themselves."

_*Japanese (inspired by Warrior's Holidays by Falconface)_


	10. Iona 2

Chapter 10

**Vote. Poll. Now. Top two choices are tied at 4. Vote.**

Iona draped herself across the couch provided on the train. She broke into tears, collapsing on herself. She knew she didn't have a chance of winning. And if she did, she would have to live her life without Finn. And that life wasn't the life she wanted.

"Hey, it's okay." Finn whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Finn, I'm scared." Iona whispered, her head falling into her hands.

"You, the famous Iona?" A person behind them scoffed. "Badass, brave, violent _Iona_? Afraid of the Hunger Games? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one who'll win."

"Who are you?!" Iona snapped, her sad appearance bursting into flames.

"Me? I'm your mentor. I'm Hayden, winner of the 39th Hunger Games, named youngest tribute ever to win, and basically sold by the Capitol to make children." He smiled sarcastically.

"So you were 12 when you won?" Finn asked.

"How the hell do _you_ know me?!" Iona snarled.

"I did my research, plus, I live ten feet away from you." Hayden shrugged. He grabbed an apple from a tray full of fruit.

"Food!" Finn's eyes widened. "I haven't had an apple since I stole that one from some guy when I was seven!"

"Take as many as you want." Hayden snorted. "The Capitol doesn't care. They just want us all dead."

"Wow, aren't you the optimist." Iona grumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a pear from the tray.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one who beat up that three year old for stealing a piece of bread you bought?" Hayden said amusingly.

"I saved up for that! It cost me seven squirrels, and I only hunt with a knife!" Iona protested.

"It doesn't make it right!" Hayden hissed.

"Aren't you two just the best of friends?" Finn said mockingly, amused. "I've gotta get a snack to eat while watching the fight."

"No one cares for your opinion, you soulless ginger!" Hayden hissed. Iona screeched, and tackled Hayden, Hayden having no time to react. She grasped his neck, pressing down with her knees on Hayden's arms, but Hayden was not able to kick her, for she was too small.

"Iona!" Finn yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"You can hurt me, tease me, or even kill me, but you _do not_, you DO _NOT_ INSULT FINN!" Iona screeched, reaching for a knife on the table and aiming it at Hayden. His muscles froze up, and he stayed there, paralyzed.

"Iona!" Finn yelped, jumping towards her and pushing her off of Hayden. "Iona, what the hell are you doing?!"

Iona stood paralyzed, breathing heavily. "What have I done?"

"Good, this is good." Hayden said quickly. "You're relentless. This is good in the Arena. I even think you're ready to fight in the Cornucopia."

"Huh?"

"I was testing you. I know you love Finn, you'd do anything for him. So I insulted him to test your skills." Hayden smiled. "I'd say we have a winner here."


	11. Brent 3

Chapter 11

**New (late) chapter! If you haven't voted for who you want to win, then do so please. The poll is on my profile, if you didn't know so. Well, read on!**

Brent slouched back on the couch provided, taking deep breaths. He remembered the shrieks of his mother, not able to keep them out of his head. Brent loved Nicole so very much, but all she did in return was beat him. He just wanted his life to be normal.

He turned his head towards the little girl; Sunny, sighing. She was crying all over the place, whining and moaning. Honestly, Brent as happy he was in the Hunger Games. If he won, he could be as far away from or as close to his mother as he pleased. If he died, at least he would be in heaven, away from his mother even when she was dead.

"Hello, Brent, Sunny." A voice said behind them. "I'm your mentor, Tawny."

"Woo." Brent said sarcastically. "A happy mentor, what's better?"

One _swoosh _later and Tawny was at Brent's throat with a dagger.

"Listen, boy." She hissed, tightening her grip. "I didn't ask for y'all to be reaped. I was forced to mentor you guys. At least show some curtsey towards someone who might help you win."

"Okay, okay!" Brent hissed. "So, how did you win the Hunger Games?"

"I threw rocks on people, they ran after me while I jumped in the trees; I killed them. Easy." Tawny shrugged.

"I mean _real _strategies, you know, ones we can _actually _win with?" Brent snapped.

"What about your mother's strategy?" Tawny scoffed. "That seemed to work well."

Brent scowled. "My mother was a coward."

"Your mother was terrible!" Tawny hissed. "She should go to hell!"

"Finally, we agree on _something_!" Brent smirked.

"Is there any food?" Sunny whimpered.

"Sure, the Avoxes are bringing in some." Tawny shrugged.

"What are Avoxes?"

"Girls who serve us." Tawny looked out of the window. "They cut your tongue out, and make you serve the Capitol for the rest of your life. It's not actually that bad, I secretly taught an Avox how to write, and she told me that it was better than living in the Districts."

"I want to become an Avox." Sunny smiled.

Tawny banged her head with her palm. "Did you not hear me, you ignorant fool?!" She hissed, slouching down. "Avoxes get their _tongues cut out_, so they _can't speak anymore_."

"Oh." Sunny said in a small voice, sitting back down.

_This girl is going to die first. _Brent thought.

Oh well, everyone's going to die anyway.


	12. Willow 3

Chapter 12

**Alrighty, new chapter! VOTE PLS. It may change the output of the games! Who lives and who dies is LITERALLY in your hands!**

**On a side note; I'm ****_almost _****done with the cover. It'll come out around the time I post the next chapter. It's ****_really really _****cool, and I hope y'all like it!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Willow fingered the ring Mama Monica gave her, slipping in on and off of her right ring finger. She wondered what was so special about it.

"What's that?" Beete asked, pointing to the ring.

"A ring from Mama Monica." Willow said, not looking away from the golden ring. "She gave it to me for luck."

Beete looked into his hand, where a small butterfly hairpin lay.

"That's a beautiful pin." Willow smiled. "Who gave it to you?"

"My mother." Beete smiled. "It was the most valuable thing she owned, but she never wanted to sell it."

"That was very courageous of her; giving you that pin."

"I wonder who our mentor will be." Beete said to himself.

"It's Re-,"

"Hello tributes." A gruff voice said from the train door. "Happy Hunger Games."

Beete laughed, though it sounded fake to Willow.

"That's fake." Reed said, unsure of what Beete was doing.

Beete continued laughed, saying, "It's real*!"

"Well, congratulations, you've both been given a death sentence and are going to die in less than a week." Reed smiled. "Who wants snacks?"

_*I was watching Guardians of the Galaxy, so deal with it_


	13. Costumes!

Chapter 13

**Oh wow, what's this? Is it-, could it be-, ****_a cover image? Drawn by Queen Rebelle? _**

**Wow. I actually can't believe I drew something like that. **

**Anyway, remember to review, favorite, follow, eat a mustache, and vote on my poll! (YOUR VOTE COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING)**

Everyone was shoved into a cleaning room to be stripped of their District filth. Leo winced as they removed the hair from everywhere. It felt like he was losing his protective coat.

He couldn't quite remember what happened most of the time, though. He was focused on looking at the other tributes.

"This is your dresser, Honey." Sorrel smiled after quite some time, showing Leo to a pretty blonde girl that couldn't be over 18.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hi." Leo smiled back.

"I've decided to dress you in iron." Honey said, almost to herself. She looked at an Avox. "Get those suits I made!" The Avox nodded, and started rushing away. "And don't forget the headdresses!"

The Avox came back with two suits and two headdresses. The suits were covered in iron plates, designed in a feather pattern. The headdresses had bronze feathers and real feathers, revealing the intricate patterns.

"They're beautiful!" Heather smiled sweetly.

"I want you two to get dressed, then come to me for touch-up, got it?" Honey said, handing Leo his suit. Leo nodded, and walked into a changing room.

He walked out wearing an intricate suit of armor, with two swords engraved on the chest. The bronze feathers stuck out of his hair; the string Chloe gave him hanging from one.

"You look awesome." Heather smiled.

"You too." Leo said, looking at her tiny armor.

*(*)*

"Iona, Finn!" Hayden shouted. The two quickly walked towards him.

"Yes?"

"Your designer is here. Her name is Maple, and she's new."

_Well crap. _Iona thought. _Tree bark covering my private parts, just like last year's tribute. _

"I've thought upon the ideas for you two." Maple smiled.

"I know you." Iona and Finn both said quickly.

"Yes, I was the peacekeeper with a taste of fashion, so the gamekeeper promoted me to head designer." Maple smiled, stretching out her arms. "Tada."

"As long as you don't dress me in tree bark I'm good." Iona said skeptically.

"Oh, I have my plans for you two." Maple smiled.

A few minutes later Maple pulled out two beautiful costumes.

"Brown for you," Maple handed Finn a costume. "Green for you." She handed Iona her costume. "Just get changed here. I'll need to touch-up your looks. We can't have you looking like rotting tree bark out there." Maple winked.

Iona slipped off her wrinkly blue shirt and replaced it with the shimmering green dress. Leaf designs flowed from the top, with Mockingjay feathers as sleeves.

"You look gorgeous." Finn smiled. Iona blushed, looking at his brown suit, gleaming in the bright light.

"The boy is right." Maple smiled. She pushed a strand of Iona's hair behind her ear. "Now, let me do your make-up."

"Make-up?" Iona asked.

"Yep." Maple smiled, sitting Iona down on a chair. She pulled out sticks among sticks of stuff, drawing on Iona's face. Iona looked in the mirror afterward.

Hayden walked in, staring at Iona. Finn too stared.

"What?" Iona snapped.

"Your eyes." Hayden and Finn said at the same time.

Iona looked into the mirror. The job Maple had done was outstanding; the dark purple eyeliner swirled into patterns, bringing out Iona's multi-colored eyes.

"Wow." Iona whispered. "I think I could get used to this."

*(*)*

Willow looked at the skimpy blue dress her designer made her wear. The hem looked like ocean waves, they even moved, making the churning in Willow's stomach deepen. She quickly stripped down and pulled on the dress.

"I hate this." She grumbled, staring at the cleavage shown.

"I know." Her designer said. "But you have to stand out."

"I know." Willow said sarcastically. "To get sponsors."

*(*)*

Brent looked in the mirror. "Are you sure you want me wearing this?"

"Of course, honey." His designer smiled. She combed back some of Brent's short hair, frowning when it wouldn't stay put.

Brent was standing there, shirtless with a skirt of leaves.

"I really, really, really, really, really hate you."

"I love you too, honey."


	14. Chariots

Chapter 14

**Sooo... I already know who'll win, but I still need you to vote on my ****_new _****poll, to see how I want to write the last chapter (and whether or now I want to make an awesome sequel).**

**Sooo... read on!**

"Chariots, everyone! Get on your chariots!" A lady with neon yellow hair cheered. "In order, please!"

Everyone hopped onto their chariots, some waiting until the last minute.

Leo and Heather stood, standing side-by-side in matching suits of armor. Leo towered over Heather, but they wore matching smiles.

Iona and Finn held hands, dressed in their shimmering clothing. Iona petted the baby Jabberjay on her shoulder, the Jabberjay flexing its broken wings and squeaking quietly.

Brent and Sunny, dressed in leaves, stood as far apart as possible on their chariot. Sunny caressed the horses while Brent stared at a chariot ahead of him.

Willow and Beete were involved in an intense staring contest with a bejeweled dagger sitting on a bench. Dressed like the moving ocean, some tributes behind them started growing seasick.

The chariots raced into the blinding light, the crowd roaring around them.

Dammit. Just-, Happy Hunger Games.


	15. Training

Chapter 15

**Ooh, what is this?**

**Has Queen Rebelle ****_updated _****this? With an ****_uber super long chapter_****?**

**What the fuck is going on?!**

**Well, there you have it! This is the longest chapter by far, and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Quick question, am I using 'y'all' too much? I have a feeling I'm beginning to sound like I'm from Texas XD**

**But I'm not.**

**Soooo... read on! **

**Edit: I wrote this chapter a while ago, and now that I read it again, I made Brent, Iona, Finn, and Leo look like Mary Sues. So, if they seem a bit rough or clumsy, then it's probably because of my hatred towards Mary Sues. Mainly because I know someone who's a Mary Sue and she's annoying as fuck. Bye!**

"This is the training room." A guy, around thirty, wearing a blue suit and red hair, said, motioning towards a silver room.

Racks upon racks of weapons lay on the floor, weights strung across the floor. Each and every silver dagger, arrow, axe, and sword gleamed under each fluorescent light. Training stations were in every corner they could fit in; the largest being the center station. A fake forest lay in one corner, with all the materials to start a fire sitting next to a patch of dirt.

But that was the last thing on everyone's mind.

What everyone was looking at was the _audience_.

A group of men dressing in all black stood on a ledge, watching what happened below with eyes like hawks.

"Who are they?" Sunny asked softly. A seventeen year old shoved her to the ground, hissing at her to be quiet.

"This is where you will train, and be evaluated. On the third day you will be assessed on your own in front of the judges. The next day you will get your scores. The scoring will be from one to twelve, one being the worst. Your score will get you sponsors during the Games, which might save your life at one moment. Sponsors can gift things like medicine, food, water, and tools. You may start your training now." The man with the bright red hair said, snapping his hands to his side and walking through the crowd of tributes.

A group of Careers, from Districts 1, and the boys from 2 and 4, all gathered in their traditional habit. Most people ignored them, each setting off to a different station.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked Iona as soon as he walked away.

"Wherever the Careers aren't." Iona breathed, walking towards an archery station.

"I'm coming with you." Finn rushed to keep up with her as she walked.

"What are you good at?" Iona asked.

"Stealing stuff." Finn said quickly.

"Good, because I need you to steal that Career's knife." Iona pointed towards the group, at a tall brown-haired boy, around eighteen. "Because he and the girl from his District used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he dumped her, so if you upset him now he won't forgive her, and they may end up killing each other in the Arena."

"How did you get all that?" Finn gawked.

"Easy. She screamed at him, kissed him, and punched him." Iona shrugged. She grasped a bow from the shelf, and slipped an arrow through, rocketing the arrow. Or so she thought. The arrow fell to the ground before she could even get it in the bow string. She cursed, then tried to pull the arrow back in the bow. In conclusion: Iona can't shoot.

"I'll steal the knife, you just keep practicing." Finn stated, quietly walking around the group of Careers. While the tall brunette boy was arguing with the girl, Finn slipped the knife out of his hand and darted away without a sound. He quietly walked back to Iona. "Got it."

Iona cursed once more, making a small cut into her hand as she fiddled with the arrow. She slammed the bow on the ground, stomped on it, then looked up at Finn. "Good. Now, wait and watch." Iona smirked. She sat down on a ledge, crossing her legs just as the boy and girl started fighting it out. "It's pretty damn hilarious."

*(*)*

Willow watched as the boy and girl from District 1 fought it out, something about a knife. She looked around, not knowing what she could do to pass the time.

She looked at a red-head and blond girl, probably from 7, practice with a bow. If you could call that practice. It looked like the girl was cursing and trying to break the bow. The boy was trying hard not to laugh at her failure.

Beete had joined the Career pack, which made Willow upset. The Careers were a bloodthirsty pack of animals; nothing like the Beete she knew.

"Willow!" Beete called out. "Join us! Annabelle and Ryan are fighting and it's pretty damn hilarious!"

"I'm good." Willow said softly.

"C'mon!" Beete yelled. "I already told them about you, they want you on their team!"

Someone _wanted _Willow? Willow was full of happiness; no one _ever _wanted her on their team.

"Sure, I'll come!" Willow yelled, trying to hide her excitement.

The boy from District 2 stared at Willow. Finally, he spoke up. "So, you're a healer."

"Indeed." Willow nodded.

"And you know how to save lives." He added.

"Yep." Willow said, popping the 'p'.

"Leo." He held his hand out. He said, "Only here because I was forced to by Annabelle and Ryan." Under his breath.

"Willow." She shook his hand. "Only here because Beete told me to and I'm obedient." She said under her breath.

"So that's one thing we have in common." Leo whispered.

"I say we ditch the Careers." Willow whispered back. "During the Games. See if we can protect some of the younger tributes not killed by the Bloodbath."

"Already ahead of you." Leo hissed. He started walking towards a crying girl tribute, most likely from 11. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No!" She cried. "I don't know how to do anything!"

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked quietly.

She sniffed, wiping her nose. "With what?"

"I can teach you how to fight." Leo whispered. "Willow can teach you how to heal."

"I-, I can?" Willow stuttered. "I mean, yeah, I can."

"Can you show me medicine?" She asked quietly.

"Sure!" Willow smiled. She led her to a board with pictures of plants. "This here is dock..."

*(*)*

Brent sighed, looking at Sunny with the boy from District 2 and the girl from 4. They were being very nice; obviously a plot to get her killed. Careers weren't very nice.

He turned around to bump into a short girl. She looked up, and the cascading effect of her eyes stuck Brent like lightning.

One was _blue_. The other was _green_.

"What's up with your eyes?" Brent blurted out. "They're awesome!"

She blushed, then pushed him out of the way, storming away towards the throwing knife station.

Brent watched as she shot a blade at the target. She was aiming precisely, then hit the center. Maybe she'd practiced.

A few Careers looked at her, nodding to each other. Two walked up to her and asked her a question. She yelled at them, pointing to the door, pointing at them, then stormed off.

Brent looked over at her suspiciously, then walked towards the station next to her's. He grabbed the 150-pound weight, and threw it towards the target. He didn't have a reason not to.

But, as you know, Brent was indeed not the strongest out there.

The weight almost hit the target, but knocked it down nonetheless. Brent smirked. At least no one would see him as a threat. He threw a lighter weight –not bothering to see the number- then knocked the target down squarely.

"Nice job," Someone said from beside him. He looked over, and it was the girl with the strange eyes.

"What did those Careers want?" Brent asked.

"For me to join them. Their names were Annabelle and Beete. I didn't want anything to do with those hooligans, though." She shrugged.

"What's your name?" Brent asked.

"What's yours?"

"Brent Clenchdon."

"Iona Birchwud." She looked at him. Brent couldn't help but stare at her eyes.

"Your eyes," Brent began. "They're beautiful."

She stopped everything she was doing, looking at Brent, blush creeping on her cheeks. "Thank you. Most people hate them."

"Then they're stupid."

"Who're ya' talkin' to?" A red-head said, walking up behind Iona.

"Finn, this is Brent, from District..." She started, stumbling at his District number.

"District 11." Brent nodded.

"Right. Clenchdon, this is Finn, from my District, District 7." She smiled.

"Hello." Brent smiled.

"What's up?" Finn smiled back.

"The sky." Iona responded quickly. "Aw dammit. I hate it when I do that!"

"So, what are you good at?" Finn asked.

"Cleaning." Brent responded quickly. "I mean, I'm very strong."

"Wait, I recognize Clenchdon from something." Finn said. He looked up, crossing his arms. "Hmm... oh yeah! Nicole Clenchdon, winner of the 12th Hunger Games. Won by hiding and avoiding everyone else. Had an abusive husband from District 2 that left her for a woman back in his original District. Supposedly had a son..." He looked at Brent. "Yep, that's you."

"How do you know this?" Brent asked.

"I'm a fairly fast memorizer. And I hear my mother gossiping about every Hunger Games." Finn shrugged. "My mom's a bit wonk."

"Wow." Brent said. Iona nodded.

"He's really cool." Iona smirked. "Meanwhile all _I've _got are weird eyes and crummy knife skills."

"Crummy? As if!" Both Finn and Brent blurted out at the same time. They looked at each other, laughed, then high-fived each other.

"Io, you're probably the best fighter I've seen!" Finn laughed.

"I don't think I know anyone who can throw a knife like _that_!" Brent pointed to the target Iona pierced with the knife.

"Thanks." Iona smiled shyly. She looked around. "I'd better get practicing. I'd prefer not to die on the first day."

*(*)*

Leo smiled as he watched Willow and Sunny- the little girl she was teaching –interact with each other. Leo knew these children would die very soon in the Hunger Games; he just wanted to make sure they would die knowing they accomplished something.

"Leo?" A small voice said from behind him. Leo turned around to see Heather standing there with her hands folded behind her back. "Leo, can you show me your axe skills?"

"Sure." Leo shrugged. He grabbed an axe and belted it at a target, piercing it right into the center red circle.

"Thanks!" Heather squealed. She ran away to a group of twelve-year olds.

_Shit. _Leo thought. _I totally fell for that. And now I'm going to be killed by a group of little kids._

"Leo?" Heather asked.

"What?!" He hissed.

"We were wondering of you would help us in the Games." She said softly, motioning towards the group of kids.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Leo shrugged. He _really _hoped that they would forget about him by the time the games came around.

"Thanks!" Heather squealed, the group of kids racing towards the fake forest.

_I'm screwed._


	16. Sponsor Showing Off

Chapter 16

**I'm a dumbfuck.**

**That's all I'm going to say.**

**Just kidding :)**

**Well, it's true. I posted the wrong chapter, and now you know the scores -_-**

**I'm such an idiot. (cri cri)**

**So, I also have reasons on why I'm being a bit of a bitch. And smacking myself on the face. Ow.**

**1)****Tumblr. **

**2)****My parents think I'm emo (I'm a goth punk KNOW THE DAMN DIFFERENCE)**

**3)****Guys at school. Douche bags, the lot of them!**

**Also: Silverblaze the Mighty and I have been secretly collaborating on a story, and it's now published on her account. It's called The Four Ninjas. Read that.**

**Also 2: I've published a new story called Infected, where the OoTS cats are human and set in a zombie apocalypse. It's more of my style, with violence, horror, tad bit humor, and a small bit of fluffy and steamy romance (which I've grown used to). **

**Also 3: I'm writing a story called Omen of the Stars- Kingdoms of the Lake, which is a take off of OoTS but with everyone in medieval times (#wakeupandsmelltheplague). It'll be rated M for safety, for there are mentions (and brief, small moments) of rape and details of gore. Plus Henry is a bit of a perv...**

**So, I'll stop talking, and just sit in my emo corner.**

**JK.**

"Well, tributes! The time has come to show off your skills individually to the Sponsors! Please line up in the order of your District, boys the girls. Thank you!" A preppy pink-haired girl squealed, holding a clipboard. "Ryan Winnigan!" She called out. He stomped off into the room.

Time went by slow as a snail stuck in mud. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Leo walked into the room.

"Leo Featherbern, tribute from District 2." Leo said, bowing down.

"Please grab your preferred weapon from the rack." A guy with red hair smiled. Leo grabbed a double bladed axe.

"Prepare the axe simulation test." One man said to a guy at a control panel, He nodded, pressing a button down.

In front of Leo were two figures made of yellow pixels, seeming to be running towards him. He chucked the axe at one, then grabbed it from it and slashed the other one. He grabbed another one from the rack and belted it at an archer above him. He slashed a few more down, until a man finally said, "Stop the test. Stop the test!"

"Send in the next tribute." He said, waving Leo off. Leo walked out of the door, refusing to tell anyone what happened inside.

*(*)*

"Willow Shine?" The lady with the pink hair yelled. Willow snapped into attention, following her into the testing room.

"Willow Shine, District 4." She said quietly.

The people above her kept talking, not paying any attention.

"Willow Shine, District 4." She said louder, but the volume of the judges increased.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she made her decision to do something. She grabbed a spear from the rack. Gripping it in her hand, she threw it as hard as she could, aiming for the pony tail of the guy with a weird smile- the gamekeeper.

The spear pierced his ponytail, cutting it clean off, finally landing into the wall.

Everyone stopped in their place, the gamekeeper's hand flying to the back of his head.

"Willow Shine, District 4. Also a very good hair cutter." She said with a straight face, curtseying without a smile. She walked out, smirking with satisfaction.

*(*)*

"Iona Birchwud?" The pink-haired lady asked. Iona started walking into the showcase.

She walked in, staring up at who she knew to be the gamekeeper. He stood in shock, looking from one eye to the other, the cascading effect of green and grey confusing him.

"Stop that!" He snapped. She smirked.

"Iona Birchw-,"

"We know all about you." He frowned. "Your little boyfriend said you like killing stuff. He was a chatty little ginger."

Iona growled, grasping a few knives.

"He was so terrible." A man laughed, chatting loudly with a man in bright purple slacks.

Iona growled, grasping the knife harder and belting it at the gamekeeper. He screeched just as it nicked his ear.

Iona grasped another, picking at her nails. "Next time I'll aim to the left." She stomped away, then stopped. She slammed the extra knives down on the rack, then walked away.

*(*)*

"Brent Clenchdon?" The girl asked, looking off of her clipboard. Brent stepped into the room, looking above at the judges.

"Please don't throw anything at me!" The gamekeeper squeaked as Brent grasped a bow.

"Brent Clenchdon, tribute from District 11." Brent said, picking an arrow from the rack.

"Ah, I knew we would have another Clenchdon here." A man in purple pants laughed. "Never would've thought she would win."

"Tell me about it." Brent rolled her eyes. "The coward."

"Please show us your skills."

"What about the simulation?"

"Ah, our male tribute from 2 broke it. The whole system." A man wearing purple pants said. He motioned towards the target. "Please."

Brent slipped the arrow in, and as quick as a flash, the arrow pierced the heart.

A few people nodded, writing on papers. "Go get the next tribute."

"Of course. Thank you for your consideration." Brent bowed his head, setting the bow back on the rack. He started walking back, a smile creeping on his face.


	17. Scores

Chapter 17

**So, since you've probably already read this chapter due to my dumbfuckness, I'll post the next chapter early. Probably tomorrow.**

**Also: I have made... A TUMBLR! It's and you can finish that with .com because Fanfiction doesn't allow links.**

"Iona!" Her District announcer, Tommy, yelped. "You shot a _knife _at Mr. Broker! Now he has a scar on his ear!"

Meanwhile, Hayden and Finn were high-fiving Iona.

"You shot a _knife_ at Mr. Broker! Awesome!" Hayden said, patting Iona on the back.

"Not awesome!" Tommy snapped, punching Hayden on the shoulder weakly. "I imagine you will be given a _terrible _score because of that!"

A tune sounded, marking the telling of scores tributes got. Everyone scrambled to get onto the couch.

_District 1; Ryan Wilson. Score: 10_

_Annabelle Ferguson. Score: 10_

_District 2; Leo Featherbern. Score: 11_

_Heather Undine. Score: 5_

_District 3; Dave Stormie. Score: 5_

_Amber Stormie. Score: 3_

_District 4; Beete Whiske. Score: 8_

_Willow Shine. Score: 10_

_District 5; Finlay Carson. Score: 7_

_Pinnie Nasal. Score: 5_

_District 6; Ender Folios. Score: 4_

_Lily Turner. Score: 7_

_District 7: Finnlay Dustan. Score: 8_

"We can work with that, we can work." Tommy smiled. Iona held her breath, waiting for her score to show.

_Iona Birchwud. Score: 11_

"Iona!" Tommy gasped.

"They must've been impressed." Finn smiled.

_District 8; Lillian Samsworth. Score: 4_

_Andy Penson. Score: 9_

_District 9; Bennie Peterson. Score: 2_

_Fionna Firenzi. Score: 4_

Iona laughed, thinking, _I'm glad I'm not in that District._

_District 10; Sam Winnigan. Score: 7_

_Izzy Talion. Score: 5_

_District 11; Brent Clenchdon. Score: 10_

"He didn't do that bad." Iona mumbled under her breath.

_Sunny Strikeh. Score: 8_

_District 12; Greg Pinnagin. Score: 5_

_Tessie Sammie. Score: 6_

_Thank you, tributes._

"Congratulations!" Hayden smiled. "You have a chance in the Hunger Games!"


	18. Interviews with Graaaayysssooon Satchel!

Chapter 18

**Wow. What's this?**

**Has Queen Rebelle ****_kept her promise?_**

**THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!**

**Just kidding. Or am I...**

**And yes, the name of the chapter is crazy. I'm crazy. Maybe I've had too much Tumblr. Oh well.**

"Please welcome your host, for the 42 Hunger Games, Graayyson Satchel!"

"Stop pronouncing my name wrong!" Grayson protested. "It's _Sa-chelle!" _The audience roared with laughter. "Anyway, time to announce out tributes! Give it up for Ryan Wilson!"

Every tribute waited in line, listening to each tribute's sob story and/or triumph. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Leo was called up.

"Ah, Leo, Leo, Leo." Grayson smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good, good." Leo smiled, sitting down. "Still trying to get used to this whole Capitol thing."

"Oh yeah? What's your favorite part?"

"Well, I'd have to say the bathrooms. You know, my District isn't very clean."

"And, what makes the bathrooms so important?"

"Well, the stuff used to, eh, wash your body is different. I think I finally got all the dirt off." Leo smiled.

"I personally love the smell of the soap, don't you?" Grayson said to the laughing audience.

"Yeah, it smells like roses." Leo said. "Do I smell like roses?"

"Do I?" Grayson asked.

"Sniff?"

"Sure." Grayson and Leo both leaned in, sniffing each other's necks. The audience hollered, the sound of laughing making Leo almost deaf.

"Yeah, you smell like roses. You probably smell better than I do." Leo smiled.

"Well I've lived here longer." Grayson laughed. "Now Leo, you're a nice-looking boy. Do you have anyone at home you'd like to mention?"

"Well, there's my adopted mother and father; Scarlet and Braden Featherbern. You might recognize the name Scarlet from the 13 year old who won the 35th Hunger Games. My siblings, Holly and Jay, are the best siblings someone could ever have. I volunteered for Jay when he was Reaped."

"And why did you volunteer?"

"Well, my brother is blind; I knew he would last barely seconds here. So I volunteered; because I thought I have a larger chance of coming back."

"Very heart-felt. Very. Now, do you have someone... special to you? Close to your heart?"

"Chloe." Leo said quickly. "Chloe was my best friend. I finally told her I loved her when I was Reaped."

"Leo, I wish you luck. Tell you what: you win this, and you go back home to Chloe." Grayson smiled. "Well everyone, give it up for Leo Featherbern!"

*(*)*

"People, people! Calm down! Now, give it up for Willow!" Grayson cheered. Willow walked shyly onstage. Grayson smiled as she sat down. "Willow, what an excellent performance, I do say. And, m'lady, do you think you can cut my hair? I could go for a trim." The audience cackled.

"I can't cut hair." Willow said shyly.

"Of course you can, with a spear in your hand and a smile on your heart!" Grayson smiled. Willow laughed.

"You guys actually saw that?!"

"Of course we did, sweetheart." Grayson wiped a tear from his eye. "Mr. Broker was crying, did-, did you guys notice that?" The audience laughed.

"Well, I could trim up your hair a little bit." Willow smiled. "If someone could give me a spear..."

"Oh, I just think I'll keep it long." Grayson squinted. "Maybe I'll get in into a ponytail like Mr. Gamekeeper."

"_Then _I'll cut it." Willow giggled.

Grayson chuckled. "People, Willow Shine!"

*(*)*

"Ladies, gentlemen, please welcome... Finn and Iona!"

_Two at once? _Iona thought. Finn grabbed her hand. Iona shook him off.

"C'mon; the people'll love it." Finn hissed, grabbing for Iona's hand again. This time, she kept it there as they both walked out.

"Finn, Iona, sit, sit!" Grayson smiled. "Now people, we definitely have a couple here!"

"You do?" Iona gasped. Finn elbowed her. "I mean, yeah, you do!"

"Yes." Finn smiled. "We've been dating since the beginning of the year." He lied. Iona slapped a fake smile on her face.

"I see, I see." Grayson smirked. "So, what do you like about each other?"

"Well, I love her eyes." Finn smiled. "They're awesome."

"Her eyes?" Grayson asked. "Iona, look at me."

Iona opened her eyes wide and stared at Grayson. "Like what you see?"

"I can't take my eyes off her eyes which are looking at my eyes." Grayson said, still staring. "Camera, zoom in on her eyes, and put them on the screen."

Almost immediately, the screens behind them showed Iona's multicolored eyes. The audience stared in awe, clapping.

Grayson blinked, finally looking away. "Wow, you've got some eyes."

"Thank you." Iona smiled.

"Now Iona, what do you like about Finn?" Grayson asked.

"Well," Iona searched her mind for something. "He's, uh, he, um, smells good."

"He smells good." Grayson said with a straight face. He burst into laughter with the audience. "Very good reason. Very good reason."

"Indeed." Iona blinked.

"Well, tributes, I wish you the best of luck. Give it up for Finn and Iona; Lovers from District 7!"

*(*)*

"Now, you may know his mother Nicole; give it up for Brent Clenchdon!" Grayson cheered. Brent was shoved onto the stage. He stumbled to his seat.

Brent looked around at the roaring audience as nausea set in. He breathed in deeply. "Hello."

"Welcome." Grayson smiled. "So, what makes you think you can win this year's Hunger Games?"

"Well, I'm fast, that's for one. And I'm amazing with axes."

_I'm terrible with axes. _

"Wow. You've got some talents. Now tell me, are you planning on using your mother's strategy?"

"Not in the slightest." Brent frowned. "My mother was a coward. Even if I don't win; I want to die knowing I did something; not just hiding my weak ass in a damn tree."

"Deep." Grayson stared into the distance. "Well, Brent Clenchdon!" The audience cheered. Brent stood up and walked away.


	19. Some IonaXFinn shit before we start

Chapter 19

**So, uh, not much to say. Just enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing it. Oh, and the 100th reviewer will get a shout-out, and maybe I'll write a POV from the character of their choice.  
**

"What the hell were you doing?" Iona hissed, slamming Finn into the wall. "You made me look weak!"

"Iona-," Tommy started.

"Now everyone thinks I'm just a damn fool with a lovestruck boyfriend!" She slammed him again, grasping the collar of his dress shirt and smacking him up against the wall.

"Iona!" Hayden snapped.

"You made me look like a fool!" Iona screeched, closing her fist and jabbing Finn right in the nose.

"Iona!" Hayden grabbed her wrist. She wriggled in his grip, her bracelet chaffing against her tan skin.

The button was hit.

In front of the guards.

"No." She whispered as the spike shot out straight of the bracelet.

"Weapon." Hayden whispered.

"Weapon on the tribute's bracelet! Move move move!" A guard shouted. Two men leapt on Iona, slamming her on the ground. "Get the whips!"

Iona screamed, struggling beneath the two guards' weight. She sighed in relief as they got up off of her, but it wasn't for long. They grabbed her arms and dragged her towards a large pole.

_Get the whips. _She recalled the guard saying. She screamed, trying her best to wrench herself out of the guards' grips. They grasped her shirt and ripped it off.

"Iona!" Finn shouted, trying to reach her, but three guards held him back.

"Strap her to the pole!"

The two guards grabbed leather ropes and attached her to the cold metal pole. Iona screamed again, not because of fear but to get someone's –anyone's- attention.

The guard grasped the whip in his hand and licked his lips. "You ain't gonna like this, sweetheart, but it's for your own good."

He struck Iona with the whip. Pain shot through her back as wet blood dripped down her cold back and onto her bright white pants. She did not make a sound, but wept in silence as he struck her again.

Twenty four times, she counted. Twenty four scars they would leave; twenty four scars would be her mark of what happens when you bring something illegal into the Capitol.

She was tossed into her room, where Finn rushed towards her, carrying her to the sink. By then, half of her pants were stained red, dark red blood seeping from the wounds. Iona cried out, but Finn silenced her.

"Shh..." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "You'll be okay."

He grabbed a damp towel and started dabbing her wounds. She winced every time, but grew used to the soft and tender strokes.

"Is Iona okay?" Tommy rushed in, carrying a plate piled up with food.

"I'm fine." Iona rasped. She started to pull herself up, only to cry out again and fall back onto Finn's lap.

"No, you're not." Hayden frowned. "We need to get you to a healer."

*(*)*

"What can I do?" Willow said softly. "If I stay too long the guards may come for me."

"Iona was whipped by the guards." Finn said. "We need you to help her."

Willow walked into the bathroom where they were keeping Iona. "I see you wiped the blood off. Good, but it'll take more to heal her. I need some alcohol, plain, not flavored."

"Here." Hayden said, tossing a small bottle to her.

"How did you get this so quick?"

"I keep it in my pocket, in case of emergencies." Hayden shrugged. Willow tore open the bottle, drizzling to contents all over Iona's back. Iona screamed, grasping her jacket sitting next to her. Hayden looked shocked at the mess of alcohol on the ground. "But-,"

"Get me a clean towel." Willow interrupted. Finn handed her one as quick as he could. Willow started dabbing the gashes, which made Iona cry out. "Hand me my pack." Tommy jumped, grabbing the small black pack. Willow took out a needle and a bottle filled with black. She opened the bottle, taking out sterilized black thread. Willow snagged the string into the needle and started stitching Iona's wounds back together. Iona kept her hand clamped over her mouth to keep from crying.

Once Willow stitched the last cut together, she packed her stuff up and left, saying only one thing; "Wash her back off."

Iona released her hand from her mouth and immediately started crying. Finn grabbed a towel and soaked it in water, softly rubbing her back. Iona's crying started to fade into a small sob.

Finn carried Iona to her bed, setting her down gently.

"Finn." Iona wheezed. "Ca-, can you stay?"

Finn nodded slowly, sitting down next to her.

"Finn, Finn I'm sorry." Iona breathed. "For what I said earlier. I was-,"

"Shh..." He silenced her with his finger. "It's okay."

"I'm really sorry..." Iona said, grasping Finn's arm.

"I forgive you." Finn breathed. He leaned down and kissed Iona's forehead. "Sleep tight."

**Not sure if this was realistic... but you know, it's what I thought it might be like. Whatever.**


	20. Arena time

Chapter 20

**_And here, we see the rarest species on earth, the Queen Rebelle. She only updates her fanfictions once a week and spends her days on Tu-, wait-! What is this?_**

**_Could it be-!_**

**_She's updating her fanfiction before she's scheduled to!_**

**Hey nerds (JK), here's another chapter for y'all! I'm feeling extremely happy (and by happy I mean not wanting to be run over by a car) today, so yeah, here we go! **

**WARNING: Finn/Foxleap fangirls might cry at this chapter (don't worry; he doesn't die. Yet) due to extreme harm done to him.**

Brent awoke with a start as soon as the light of dawn touched the sky. His breathing grew heavier, as he knew what today was.

Today was the day of the Hunger Games.

He shook his head, throwing his covers off of him. Walking to the bathroom, he turned on the sink and washed his face.

"Brent," Sunny walked up behind him. "Brent, I'm scared."

"Don't be." Brent said softly, stroking her hair. "You scored an 8. Not one twelve year old scored a score like that." Brent lied. "You're going to do fine."

"Brent, Sunny!" Tawny yelled. "I made y'all breakfast!"

"Woo, we get to eat." Brent said sarcastically.

"Would you rather starve in the Arena?!"

"No." Brent said. He picked Sunny up from below her armpits and carried her downstairs. Sunny squealed, laughing her head off. Brent laughed along, trying to stay in the least bit cheerful before they were all sent to their deaths.

"Eat up." Tawny said, tossing the two a plate each stacked high with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Brent stuffed everything in his mouth, while Sunny picked and prodded at hers. "Don't want to starve."

"Nope." Sunny smiled, her missing front teeth showing. She'd probably lost them getting punched in the face by some of the tough guys in the District.

"Good luck."

*(*)*

Leo walked into the room, staring menacingly at the tube which would soon transport him into the Arena. Honey handed him a suit, which he put on as soon as he stripped down.

"Leo." Sorrel said from behind him. She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Be safe. My Chloe loves you. She can't live her life without you."

"I'll win this for her." Leo breathed, patting her back.

_"30 seconds remaining."_

"Get in the tube, get in the tube!" Sorrel breathed. Leo rushed to tie the silver string around his ankle, then jumped into the tube. Slowly, it started moving upward until Leo could see the blue of day. Surrounding him were large mountains; wide cliffs; stacks of caves. Nothing he was used to.

He saw the clock ticking down, the ringing in his ears growing.

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

Leo's breathing quickened; pulse rushing. He breathed in, and out.

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

A large horn rang, the earsplitting sound echoing in Leo's ears. He looked around.

A boy ran towards the Cornucopia, grabbing an axe and slashing down a male and female only around twelve years old.

A Career- Annabelle -cackled at the sight of her kill; three little girls lying dead, each with a knife embedded into their temples.

Heather was lying dead on the ground; a mace lying on the back of her head.

Willow was limping away; a knife sticking out of her knee.

Leo ran. He ran as far away as he could, not bothering to grab something from the Cornucopia.

He was going to die.

*(*)*

The horn rang; the sound piercing at rattling Iona's ears. She ran towards the Cornucopia, cleverly dodging a throwing axe. Grasping a backpack and an axe, she ran as fast as she could out of the Center.

Suddenly, sharp pain prodded her ankle as a knife landed itself into her calf. She screamed, falling on the ground. Iona grasped her axe, looking at the small girl throwing it. She cried a large battle cry and chucked the axe square into the crook of her back. The girl fell to the ground, not making a sound. Iona yanked the knife from her calf and picked her axe out of the flesh. Just as she finished wrapping her leg, she ran as fast as she could.

Iona tripped over a rock, falling onto the hard ground. She winced, picking herself back up and limping towards a tree. She slouched down against it, caressing her ankle in her hand. Softly, she set it down and cried.

*(*)*

"Iona!" Finn shouted. He was sure he saw her run this way. He had to find her; she could protect him. She was his only chance of surviving, at least until one of them died.

"Finn!" A girl cried. He perked up, trying to trace the sound. "Finn, I'm over here!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled, following the sound of her voice. He looked around where she thought she was, but found no one.

"Turn around." A girl hissed. Finn turned around quickly to see a group of eighteen-year olds, carrying all sorts of weapons.

"You're not Iona!" Finn snarled.

The boy rolled her eyes. "Just kill him already."

"No." The girl narrowed her eyes. "We can use him to find the girl. She's a threat to us. What twelve-year old gets an 11 on the test?"

"Iona." Finn breathed. "Iona you're in trouble!" He shrieked as loud as he could.

"Quiet, wimp." The girl hissed. She pulled out a razor blade. "Ryan, Beete, hold him down."

The two boys grasped Finn's arms. Finn struggled, moving as much as he could until one guy slammed him to the ground.

"Let's have a little fun." The girl smiled gruesomely. She twirled the razor in her hand. "Where to cut first, hm... how about that beautiful smile you have? That seems nice." She smirked, extending the blade towards Finn's face. He jerked, but the two guys held him down. She pressed the blade lightly on his face, soon piercing the skin on his lips. She drew down, marking a clear 'X' over his mouth. Finn did not dare to sob; to show any weakness was suicide. "Ooh, we've got a toughie here. How about we give him some more?" She withdrew her small blade with a larger one.

"Please, no!" Finn cried out, unable to contain his horror. He licked the blood off of his lips. "I'll help you find her, just let me live!"

Finn couldn't believe what he just said. Iona trusted him; and now Finn had betrayed her.

What was he going to do?

*(*)*

Willow limped away from the scene, barely baring the pain in her knee, and ignoring that large knife sticking out of it. She broke into a short run, which coincided with a scream as pain shot like fire through her veins.

Unable to resist it, Willow ripped the knife out of her knee, setting it on the ground. She smacked her hand on her mouth, hiding her scream as she stuffed the wound with chewed-up leaves. Dock, to be specific. She was lucky to find some as close to her as she did.

Willow winced as she straightened her leg out, ripping cloth from her jacket to wrap around her injured knee. She fell back onto the ground, softly crying to herself.

A canon shot rang through the air. Willow counted seven. Seven tributes dead. Sixteen left to die.

And Willow knew that one of them might be her.

**Yes, Annabelle is insane. Like, ****_majorly_**** insane. That's why Ryan 'broke up with her' from the earlier chapter.**


	21. Leo and Willow

Chapter 21

**This week has been tragic.**

**I got a Tumblr**

**A good friend is now addicted to Homestuck**

**I accidentally deleted one of the work I've been wanting to publish called Freak Show**

**And there is now an unofficial Bramblestar Fanclub (with President Tansy, Vice President Rebelle, and Treasurer Pokesnail) on Tumblr**

**Well, enjoy!**

Leo looked around; unaware of what was around him. He decided that he would try to find someone; anyone, who might be able to help him. Heather already died...

"Leo?" A small voice said.

"Who's there?" Leo whispered.

"Willow."

Leo turned around, but didn't see the girl.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm up here." She said. Leo looked up to see her staring down at him with wide eyes.

Leo grasped the branch above him and pulled himself up, sitting down next to Willow. Almost immediately, a sour smell struck him.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed, pinching his nose.

"My wound." Willow said, straightening out her left leg. The sour smell strengthened as a putrefying wound on Willow's knee oozed.

"What happened?"

"A boy knifed my knee during the Bloodbath." Willow frowned, pulling out a bag. "But at least I got this bag."

"What's in it?"

"A fold-up spear," Willow pulled out a small pointed pole out, then pressed a button, extending it into a large spear. "Some rope, a water bottle, and sleeping pills."

"What are the sleeping pills used for?"

Willow gave Leo a suppressed look. "For making someone sleep. Whether it'd be an enemy or an injured friend; no one knows."

Leo looked around. "We should get higher."

"Why-."

"Just go!" He hissed. They both climbed as fast as they could; to the best of their abilities, helping each other up. Willow and Leo looked down to see the hungry pack of Careers stomping through the forest, not noticing what was above them. Two Careers were dragging a poor red-headed boy through the forest, three large wounds sported on three pressure points.

"C'mon, I thought I saw blood here earlier." A girl smiled gruesomely. She grasped the boy's shirt. "Where is your little girlfriend?"

"I don't know!" He cried, tears falling down his face. "She might be around here!"

"Search for her." The girl snarled. "I'll deal with Lover Boy over here."

"No!" The boy screeched.

"Is that-," Willow whispered.

"That is-," 

"Ryan, Annabelle, and Beete." They both whispered softly.

"We have to stop her!" Willow hissed.

"We can't risk our lives with the Careers." Leo whispered. "Especially with Annabelle."

"You're right." Willow shook her head.

"Do you know where Odd-Eyes is?" Annabelle hissed, holding a razor in one hand.

"I swear I don't!" The boy cried, yet more tears falling from his pale amber eyes. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning!"

"Is that the truth?!" Annabelle screeched, putting the knife to his ear. He screamed again.

"Yes! I swear it is!"

"Good!" Annabelle snarled, shoving him to the ground. "Because is you lie _once_, I swear to God I will hurt you so much you wish you were dead."

The boy cried, burying his head in a pile of dirt.

"Get up." Annabelle kicked his side. He scrambled to his feet, grasping a tree to hold him up.

Willow looked at Leo, mouthing, 'We need to kill her.'

'I know.' Leo mouthed back. 'But not now.'

**By the way, would you guys be interested in quicker updates? Though there's only 9 chapters left. So, would you rather;**

**A) Have quicker updates, but heart-shattering moments pretty much every day?**

**B) Have slower updates, and have some time to curl up into a ball and sob your emotional pain away before even more emotional pain?**

**Ahaha, I'm so cruel. Well, remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


	22. Iona and Finn

Chapter 22

**So, I know I promised (based on your votes) to update more often, but this time I have a valid explanation: I had a bad migraine.**

**WARNING: Foxleap/Finn fangirls may/may not cry**

Iona heard the shriek of a young girl, then the pound of the canon. She sighed, pressing her head back against the tree. Today was the day she would try to find Finn, or at least someone who might help her. She knew she wouldn't survive until the end, but at least she would try.

She stood up, leaping out of her tree. Iona started trudging through thick grass and rocks, trying to make as little noise as she could. Often she stopped to re-fill her bottle, or find some fruit and blueberries, which she stuffed in her pack. Luckily, the land was fertile with nutrients and things to eat.

Stuffing a small handful of blueberries in her mouth, she marched on towards a large mountain. Maybe she could get a good view of everything.

After a long hike, Iona reached a large rock. She overlooked the Arena, seeing everything happening below.

She did not see the boy behind her with the cloth.

He leapt up to her, wrapping the cloth around her mouth as a gag. She screamed, squirming and writhing in his grasp. He clenched her tighter.

"Don't struggle; it'll make both of us in danger." He hissed into her ear. She screamed louder, moving with much more weight thrown around. She managed to remove the gag, but nothing more.

"Did you get her?" Another boy hissed.

"Yep." He hissed back.

"Iona!" A recognizable voice screamed. "Iona, run away!" 

"Finn!" Iona screeched. She elbowed the boy in the neck, running towards where she heard Finn. "Finn I'm coming!"

"No!" Finn screeched. "Run!"

"I can't leave without you!" Iona screamed, limping towards him. As soon as she caught sight of the tortured look on his pale face, something had grabbed her, slamming her on the hard rocky terrain. Iona felt blood on the rocks below her.

"Iona!" Finn screeched. He sobbed loudly. Iona looked at him, seeing his pained face covered in bleeding scars, blood drops on the ground all around him.

"Finn." She whispered, staring at every bleeding and oozing wound.

"I'll give you time to reunite," A girl said sweetly, the voice coming from the mound on top of her. "Time in hell!"

Iona screamed, unable to say anything.

"Annabelle, get her!" A boy with black hair cheered. Iona recognized him as one of the guys wanting to recruit her. Beete.

"Shut up, Four!" Annabelle hissed. Beete straightened out. "Now, go away and find some innocents to kill. Take Ryan with you. I want to do this alone."

Beete sped away. As soon as he left everyone's field of vision, Annabelle looked at Iona and smiled gruesomely.

"I've finally got you. I've been waiting to do this." Annabelle cackled, yanking out a small blade from her sleeve. Finn cried, screaming Iona's name. "Shut up, Ginger!" Annabelle shrieked. Finn stopped immediately. "Now, let's start with something small to cut." Annabelle smiled sickeningly. Iona screamed, but Annabelle clamped her hand over her small mouth. "Let's start with those pretty eyes of yours the Capitol love. Pretty, pretty, pretty!" Annabelle giggled. She grasped the knife tighter, slowly lowering it towards Iona's green eye. Iona shut them quickly, but Annabelle pierced her eyelid with the blade. Iona clamped her jaw shut, trying not to make any noise. "Ooh, we've got a fighter. Let's go a bit deeper." Annabelle yanked Iona's eyelid open, lowering her knife until she was thrown off of Iona's small body. Annabelle screamed.

Finn had his hand held firmly on Annabelle's neck, holding her head over a ledge. Below them was a large cavern, filled with out-jutting rocks and large opposing stalagmites.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Annabelle screeched. She tried pushing Finn off of her, but to no success. Finn snarled, pressing harder on her neck.

"Don't like that, huh?!" Finn growled. "Don't like it?!"

"Ryan!"

"Finn!" Iona screamed. She grasped a knife, belting it at Annabelle. It landed barely a centimeter from her neck. Annabelle looked to the sight, gasping at how close it came to killing her. Finn grasped the knife. He made a jagged cut in her cheek, not stopping for a second. Annabelle screamed. Finn grasped the knife and stabbed her in the eye.

"Annabelle!" A boy with brown hair yelled from behind Iona. He looked at the Career, at Finn, then Iona, and lunged at Finn. By the time Finn noticed the boy coming at him, it was too late.

All three of them had fallen down the cavern. Three canon shots rang through the air.

Iona screamed, she screamed so loud. Nothing mattered now; Finn was dead. He was dead. No one could bring him back.

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. _

Iona screeched, collapsing onto the ground, curling into a ball on the rocky floor.

Finn was dead, nothing could change that.

But Iona would have to learn how to live her life without him.


	23. Brent and Iona

Chapter 23

**Aargh... I got a new computer and I had to go on the slow, old one in order to update... plus I've been drawing tons of humanized warriors in a new style I'm addicted to. Alright, enough of the excuses, just-, just read.**

Brent sniffed the air, smelling the sour scent of death. He peered into the cavern below him, seeing three dead bodies stuck on large stalagmites protruding from the ground. Brent recognized one of the corpses as the boy Finn; the one he befriended during Training. It was a shame to see him dead.

Almost immediately, he heard sobbing on his left flank. He turned, looking around to see where the noise had come from.

It had come from a sniffling lump of a person lying on the ground.

"Hello?" Brent said softly.

"Go away." The person sniffed. "Unless you're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Then go away."

Brent walked closer, looking at the curly blonde hair lacing her head. He kneeled down, moving the hair out of her face so he could see her.

"Iona?" Brent whispered.

"What do you want?" Iona cried.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She snarled.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-,"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She screeched, slapping Brent's hand away.

Brent stayed there awkwardly, trying to figure out the best way to comfort her without her killing him. Quite literally.

"You know, he's in a better place." Brent said uneasily after a while.

"Everywhere is better than here." Iona sniffed.

"And it would make him happy if you won this for him."

Iona sighed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "You're probably right." She looked up at the sky. "Finn would want me to win this for him."

"So let's get everything together, and we'll head south to find some supplies."

Iona stood up, brushing herself off. "What makes you think you're coming along?"

"I-," Brent was interrupted by a small pebble crashing on his head. "Ow!"

"Rockslide!" Iona screamed, looking behind Brent. She grasped a backpack from the ground, and started running. She stopped. "C'mon! Grab the weapons!"

Brent stumbled, grasping an axe and a bottle. Iona grasped his hand and started running. Of course, Brent was at least two times faster than Iona, but they kept running, avoiding stray rocks and out-jutting stones.

Iona was having trouble keeping up with Brent, slowing constantly. Brent, tired of her stops, grasped her waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Iona shrieked. She didn't protest; she knew that she wasn't a fast runner.

As soon as Brent lost sight of the tumbling rocks, he slowed down, finally stopping in front of a large tree. He sighed, plopping himself down on the ground.

"Thanks." Iona panted, pushing herself off of his shoulder and onto the ground next to him.

"Don't mention it." Brent panted. He wiped his forehead.

Iona grasped the backpack, ripping it open. She grasped a large bottle, opened it, and took a swig.

"What's that?"

"Water." Iona breathed. She lifted it towards Brent. Brent took it gratefully and gulped some down. "Hey, save some for later."

"Got it." Brent sighed, closing the bottle and handing it back to Iona.

"What weapon do you use?" Iona asked.

"Bow." He said quickly. "I lied on my interview; I'm terrible with axes."

"Good." Iona said. She dug through her pack. "I don't have a bow though. I've got a spear, and axe, and four throwing knives. We'll have to find one."

Brent heard a crack above him. "What was that?"

"Just a branch falling." Iona sighed. "Hand me that stick."

Brent looked to his side and saw a straight stick. He took it, and handed it to Iona.

"I'm making another spear. Do you think you can use it?"

Brent nodded as Iona started sharpening it with a hunting knife.

"Why can't we use that as a weapon?"

"Because it's too bulky to throw and too short to use it close-range."

Iona stood up, grasping the sharpened stick in her hand. She walked slowly, finally belting it at a small animal. Brent looked to the side, grasping a knife from her pack. He straightened his arm out, aiming for Iona.

"Hey Brent, looks like we have lunch." Iona said, not looking towards the black-haired boy.

Brent kept the knife in his hand, debating himself on killing the girl. One side said that it would be one less person he would have to kill to win; the other liked her too much.

_Let it fly. _He thought. He shook his head. What was wrong with him? He had just saved her from death; what was the point?

"Brent, can you bring me the flint from my pack?" Iona asked, snapping Brent out of his trance.

He fumbled around with the bag, finally pulling out a triangular black stone. Iona turned around as Brent tossed it towards her. She caught it, then sat back down, grasping some dry moss and setting it down on a barren patch of dirt.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Get some firewood."

Brent groaned quietly, standing up slowly and walking away from the large tree. He came back a few minutes later with an armful of dry wood.

Iona took it from him, setting piece by piece of wood into the small fire. Soon, a large fire stood in front of him. They stared at the fire until the anthem rang through the air. She looked up at the sky, peering at the list of fallen tributes. Brent looked up, sighing. The Careers from District 1 died, which made Brent grateful. He saw eleven tributes dead, including the boy from 7. Iona was heart-broken when she saw the handsome portrait of him floating in the sky. She sniffled, resting her head on the back of a tree.

"Sit down." Iona said, wiping her nose.

"Stop being so commanding. You know I'm obedient to everything everyone says." Brent scowled.

"Do seven push-ups." Iona smiled, sniffling.

"No." Brent crossed his arms.

"Aw... can't a girl have a little fun?" Iona laughed. Brent scowled. "Just sit down. I'm cooking that rabbit I shot."

Brent sat down beside Iona, finally smelling the tempting scent of cooking meat. He sighed. "It's been a while since I've had meat."

"How long?"

"Six years."

Iona stared blankly at him. "Six years?"

"My mother stopped feeding me when I turned ten. I had to scrounge around for food, stealing from people. At first I thought she was preparing me for the real world. Then I realized she hated me."

"I'm sorry." Iona said, her eyes filled with worry. "I heard Nicole was a bitch."

"A real bitch."

"A terrible bitch."

"Plain bitch."

"Bitch-mania."

Brent started laughed. "I never knew how fun it was to speak against my mother."

"Well, a little rebellion is fun." Iona said, nudging his shoulder. "C'mon, the rabbit is probably ready." She grasping the wooden spear and jabbed the rabbit, carrying it towards a small pile of leaves.

"Rebellion." Brent looked up at the sky. "Yeah."


	24. Willow and Leo

Chapter 24

**Short chapter, I know, but... my dad... he's trying to turn me into him. He's trying to take away my uniqueness. No more headbands, black nail polish, that's what he's trying to do. Meanwhile I'm battling mild anorexia and anxiety and paranoia- self diagnosed because I'm too scared to go to my parents. They'll just tell me it's all in my head and that I'm perfectly fine. Not to mention these terrible migraines... so, you know what'll make me happy? Kiss that review button, hug that favorite and follow button, laugh at my unfunny jokes, and most importantly, be happy yourself.**

Willow groaned, stuffing yet more dock into her wound. It had started oozing a dull yellow, which was normally not a good sign.

"Do you need anything?" Leo asked.

"No." Willow lied, wiping a layer of puss from her gash. Leo nodded, and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To find food." Leo said, not looking back.

Willow nodded, watching him as he walked away. As soon as he left her sights, she groaned, clutching her knee. It hurt so much... worse than anything Willow had ever gotten.

Suddenly, a small dinging sound rang from above her. She looked up to see a silver jar hung from a parachute floating down. Not thirty seconds later it landed right beside her.

She grasped it and yanked the lid off, looking at the paper.

_You know, some people think you and Leo love each other._

_~R_

Willow growled, making a _terribly_ rude hand gesture into the air.

But that moment subsided as she looked at the contents.

Willow recognized a paste made in the Capitol that was used to heal fatal wounds. She dipped her fingertips into it thankfully, yanking the soaked dock from her wound. She pressed the paste into her wound, and looked up at the sky gratefully.

"What's that?" Leo asked, dragging a scrawny rabbit with him.

"Cream from the Capitol. Heals wounds." Willow smiled. "Reed sent it."


	25. Sunny

Chapter 25

**So, you know all that shit I said about my dad last chapter, well... I kinda regret it. He's apologized to me and even bought me my childhood (Yoohoos). And about the... issues... they're still unresolved, but I'll be okay. Just enjoy this (short) chapter, and check out the One-shot book I made (called One-shots, obviously)!**

Sunny panted, dashing, twisting, turning, not stopping until she was completely worn out. The only thing she knew was that something was chasing her. She didn't know what.

Her blonde hair was tangled and torn, flying behind her. Her vision was twisted, probably from the exhaustion. She had to find someone; anyone. She needed help.

She heard it behind her. Gathering up all of her strength and courage, she turned around. Nothing was there.

She looked everywhere, but nothing showed up. Worn out, she threw herself onto the ground for a rest. Voices echoed in her mind, screaming in pain. What was going on?

All Sunny could focus on was a sharp pain in her neck. It stayed in one spot; didn't bleed; didn't ooze; all it did was throb.

_Tracker Jackers. _Sunny thought. She was sure she had seen a nest a little bit ago.

Her eyes widened as the throb turned into a stab; like a needle that was left there after days. She cried out, biting her lip.

_I'm going to die! _She thought, as her vision went wobbly and blurry as a canon shot rang through the air. Darkness filled the corner of her eyes as her mind went blank.

**So, a bit of Sunny before I kill her off. /woo**


	26. Iona and Brent

Chapter 26

**So, I like this chapter, a bit of my OTP for a little while. I used a small concept from Catching Fire (with the Jabberjays) and ended up making it a bit sad at the end. Well, read, review, favorite, follow, and be awesome!**

A canon shot rang through the Arena, startling Iona. She sighed, and rested her head back down on the swollen root that burst from the ground. She was tired from the roaming, the stealing, and the hunting. So far, they'd come up with some rope and apples, but that was it.

Out of nowhere, Brent screamed, shrieking.

"Brent!" Iona gasped, clutching his arm. He screamed again, this time making words come out.

"Mother!" He screamed, standing up quickly and racing away.

_"Iona! Iona, they're coming!"_

_"Iona, they're killing her!"_

Iona screamed, hearing the voices of Daelyn and her mother scream loudly. She stumbled around, running as fast as her wobbly legs would take her. Large birds started pecking at her face, her heels, her wrists. She screamed again, waving her arms around frantically in an attempt to push the birds off.

_"Iona! Iona I'm falling!"_

Tears poured down her face at the shrieks of her dead best friend. She screamed his name, crying out-loud.

"Finn!" She cried, smacking birds off of her. In a mad flurry, they all dived towards her arms and pierced the skin. Bright red blood burst from the surface wounds.

"Sunny!" Someone screamed from next to her. "Sunny I'm right here!"

He screeched again, this time saying, "Mother!"

_Brent? _Iona's eyes widened, looking at the flood of birds surrounding the two. They were not the cries of loved ones, but sounds coming from the birds.

"Brent!" Iona screeched. "They're Jabberjays! Don't listen to them!" She grasped his wrist, smacking a bird shooting for her neck. She cupped his head with her hands, placing her forehead on his. "Don't listen to them. They're not real." Brent panted, shutting his eyes as tears started to fall. "We have to go."

Brent took a deep breath, finally stumbling away. Iona ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the black-haired boy.

She tripped on a rocky slope, tumbling towards the bottom and into a freezing cold stream. Bathed in cold, Iona crawled out of it, shivering on the cold ground.

"Brent," She whispered, breathing out shakily. She looked around, but no one was there. Biting her lip, her tense state loosened as she allowed herself to relax for the first time.


	27. Meanwhile in District 2

Chapter 27

**Oh my god I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Okay, maybe that was overkill, but that's how sorry I am! You see, my dad just got a new computer and I tried and tried to get all my stories on the computer but my dad kept procrastinating until tonight! Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

**ALSO: For those of you who like The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show by Empress Tansy, she's making it an actual 'show' of sorts on YouTube. We're in need of a few actors/actresses and an animator. So if you are up for it, PM me or Empress Tansy. We already have two voice actors confirmed (guess who? *cough it's me and Tansy*).**

**Well, read on! And check out my One-Shot book for cuteness!**

"How many are left?" Jayson asked, blinking. He hadn't heard a single bit of the games since after Leo got his score.

"Five." Bree said. "Heather's dead. Leo's in an alliance with a girl from District 4. He's going strong."

Chloe sobbed. By now, her tears were permanent as if she had been crying the whole time since the reaping. Actually, she kind of was, at least every time she was around Holly or Jayson. "God, please keep him safe!"

"Oh, Chloe." Holly hugged her friend below her. Chloe rested her head on Holly's lap.

"Why did he have to be reaped?!" Chloe cried out loud.

"It's fate." Jayson sighed.

"Just like my accident." Bree pointed to her distorted and twisted legs with her crutches. "It's fate. Just how the ones above decided it to be."

Chloe wiped the tears from her dark blue eyes, not saying another word. She just slouched back down on the ground.


	28. Brent and Iona (but mostly Brent)

Chapter 28

**Yay, Rebelle's back on her regular updating schedule! Finally! **

**But with only two chapters left after this, we might be in trouble…**

She could be anywhere. But Brent was sure that she went this way. Oh, he wanted to tell her something. He wanted to tell her something badly.

Over the past two days, he'd fallen for her.

Oh yes, the clichéd, star-crossed, against-the-rules love. I'm sure you've heard of it. In fact, you've probably seen so many forbidden loves that you can't even count them on your fingers and toes. But Brent _had _to tell her. He wanted her to win. He'd die protecting anyone he loved. Then again, he had loved his mother. She'd never returned the feeling.

But he felt that Iona would.

"Iona?" He said quietly. No response. He kept walking slowly, immersed in deep thought.

Who at home would welcome his return if he somehow won? No one liked him; the rebellious, jerky, and scraggly son of the town drunk. He dressed like slob, sat alone through his lessons, rarely cut his hair except when it grew longer than his ears, stole from everyone. Not one person could count the scars on his back from his mother's leather belt.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a scream. No, make that many screams. Of a girl...

Gasping, Brent ran in the direction of the horrifying sounds.

His steps slowed as he heard the shallow gasps from the victim.

Iona.

Her killer stared at her, tears running down his ashen face. "What have I done?"

"Iona!" Brent shrieked.

"No. No. No. Leo, no. No. No." He shook his head. He dropped his axe, then bolted away.

Brent was too in shock to say a single word. He crouched down beside the nearly lifeless body of Iona.

"Brent," She rasped. "Tell Daelyn I'm sorry. For everything..."

Her breath shallowed even more, until it stopped in all.

"No. No. No no no. This can't be happening." Brent breathed. A tear from his dark eye fell down, dripping on Iona's tan face, streaking down her cheek. Brent leaned down, and brushed his lips against her forehead, shutting her eyes as the canon shot rang through the air.


	29. Leo (and a little Willow)

Chapter 29

**So, I know this chapter is short. It's meant to be.**

**Because you know what? It's almost over.**

**That's right people, it's almost done. Soon, you'll know who wins.**

**Until then, have fun reading this short chapter.**

Leo couldn't get over it. Sudden realization of what had happened weighed down his bones like sacks of bricks. He killed her. He killed that little girl.

She looked just like Chloe.

Not the details, like the hair or eyes, but everything about her from that once glance just seemed so-, so _Chloe. _

Willow had asked why he was so terrified. He said three words, "I killed her."

Willow had turned tail and fled, the look of pure terror drenching her face. Not minutes later, two loud canon shots crackled like lightning through the air, howls of large dogs echoing through the cold air. That meant only two were left.

Him and someone else.

That someone being the boy from 11. He got a 10 on the scoring.

_"You have to win."_ Chloe's voice echoed through his head. Leo would win –or lose- for her.

But in order to do that, he had to find the boy first. Leo shaped the plan in his head; he would find him, act weak, then kill him.

_I will return,_ he thought. _Chloe, do you hear me? I will return._


	30. And the winner is

Chapter 30

**Okay guys.**

**This is it.**

**The Final Showdown.**

**The last chapter.**

**No more.**

**Ever.**

**Unless I make a sequel but that's highly unlikely.**

**Leo VS Brent. Who will win?**

**You'll have to wait and see.**

Brent took a deep breath, exhaling, and starting the process over again. He sharpened his spear for the fifth time, then started walking as quietly as he could, stepping softly to where not a leaf would crinkle under his foot.

He sniffed her air. He smelled... fire.

Looking to his left, he saw nothing. Looking to his right, he saw a small cloud of smoke rising from the trees. Based on the trees, it was only, oh, say, twenty metres, give or take.

He started running towards it, outstretching the spear and lunging at the human-like shape. He hit nothing but open air, and wrenching pain in his back made him falter to the ground.

"You're too gullible." Someone said. Brent whipped his head around to see the tall muscled figure of the last tribute standing in his way.

Brent pulled himself up, clutching his spear in his hand. He growled, then swung at him.

"You killed her." He snarled. "I'll rip your throat out!"

He lunged at the boy, and pinned him with his hands. The boy flipped him off of him, and grasped an axe.

"I'd like to see you try!" The boy snarled, slamming the butt of the axe into the crook of Brent's back. Brent growled, flipping himself up and whacking the boy on the collarbone with the spear. Hot red blood started flooding down.

"I'll kill you for what you've done, Two." Brent barked, stabbing at his chest. It barely pierced his shirt, leaving a faint trace of blood.

"It's Leo!" The boy screeched, and slammed the axe into Brent's leg. Sticky blood poured out of the open wound, coating the ground with the vile fluid. Brent collapsed, gasping. He grasped his spear, and swung it blindly. A shriek was heard from Leo, and Leo tumbled to the ground as well, his stomach sliced open.

Brent growled, and crawled on top of Leo, wrapping his dirty hands around his neck. Leo choked, struggling to get Brent off of him. His face turned red as he over-threw Brent, grasping Brent's spear and jabbing at Brent.

Brent gasped as everything around him stopped. He saw the anger on Leo's face, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. His eyes wandered to his left. He saw soft, childish features smiling down at him.

"Sunny," He whispered. The girl nodded, and smiled. She touched his arm, but said nothing.

Brent looked at his right, looking at who was sitting next to him.

_"I'll be waiting for you," _She smiled, brushing her soft hand on his cheek.

"Iona," He whispered. Iona smiled as her and Sunny faded.

**_"Leo Featherbern, winner of the 47_****_th_****_ Annual Hunger Games!"_**

"I'm coming." Brent whispered and closed his eyes, letting the pain wash over his body. "I'm coming to you both."


End file.
